The present invention relates to computer keyboards (corded or wireless) and, more particularly, to a computer keyboard having user-manipulable components for multi-media applications and additional computer interface and control purposes. In keyboard manufacturing, it is difficult to control tolerances on a large molded piece for the top or bottom case of the keyboard. This problem is exacerbated when buttons other than standard keyboard buttons and other components or devices are added to the keyboard.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a computer keyboard having user-manipulable components for multi-media applications and additional computer interface and control purposes. These components are desirably designed for ease of manufacturing and cost effectiveness. A preformed roller module has a small top cover and base forming an enclosure to hold the entire roller mechanism, including the electronic components. The roller module is then attached to the keyboard. The use of the preformed roller module eliminates the need to control tolerances on a large molded piece of the top case of the keyboard to accommodate the roller components. A volume control dial is provided for audio volume control. The dial desirably is also preformed and then attached to the keyboard. Keyboard feet may be provided on the rear edge of the keyboard for tilting the keyboard without taking up space at the bottom of the keyboard, so that the keyboard height profile can be kept low.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a keyboard comprises at least one keyboard foot coupled to an edge of the keyboard. The keyboard foot is movable between an inclined position with the keyboard foot extending downward from the edge below a bottom of the keyboard, and a neutral position with the keyboard foot disposed adjacent the edge above the bottom of the keyboard. In some embodiments, the keyboard foot is rotatably coupled to the edge of the keyboard by a hinge to rotate between the inclined position and the neutral position. The edge may be a rear edge of the keyboard.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a keyboard comprises a keyboard module having a keyboard body. A preformed roller module is fixedly attached to the keyboard body, and includes a preformed roller module housing having a slot and a user-manipulable roller partially exposed through the slot. The preformed roller module housing includes a rotational support to support the roller in rotation relative to the preformed roller module housing around a rotational axis of the roller. The roller module is operatively coupled with the keyboard module to interface with the keyboard module.
In some embodiments, the preformed roller module housing includes a translational support to support the roller for movement in translation relative to the preformed roller module housing in a direction perpendicular to the rotational axis of the roller. A spring is coupled between the translational support and the preformed roller module housing.
In specific embodiments, the preformed roller module includes a switch which is activated by moving the roller in translation to contact the switch. The spring is a coiled spring which biases the roller away from the switch. The roller is disposed on a first side of the switch and the coiled spring extends from the first side of the switch to a second side of the switch opposite from the first side. The coiled spring includes a spring support extension disposed on the second side of the switch. The spring support extension supports the coiled spring on the second side to facilitate smooth translational movement of the roller relative to the switch. The spring support extension is supported on the roller module housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a keyboard for a computer comprises a user-manipulable volume control dial disposed on a keyboard surface of the keyboard for controlling an audio volume of the computer. The volume control dial includes a cylinder having an undulating surface and an axis generally perpendicular to the keyboard surface. A spring is biased against the undulating surface of the cylinder to produce a ratcheting movement of the cylinder during rotation of the cylinder to provide tactile user feedback. In specific embodiments, the spring is biased against a smooth surface of the cylinder to produce a frictional feedback to the user (i.e., no ratcheting).
In some embodiments, the spring includes a cylindrical portion in contact with the undulating surface of the cylinder. The volume control dial is movable toward and away from the keyboard surface, and the spring biases the volume control dial away from the keyboard surface. The volume control dial may be preformed and attached as a preformed module to the keyboard. The cylinder includes a plurality of slits. A photoemitter is mounted on a first side of the cylinder to direct light through the slits in the cylinder. A photodetector is mounted on a second side of the cylinder, opposite from the photoemitter, to detect light from the photoemitter passing through the slits in the cylinder. The positions of the photodetector and photoemitter can be switched.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a keyboard comprises a plurality of keys having key mechanisms connected thereto. An opaque keyboard frame is placed over the key mechanisms to cover at least a substantial portion of the key mechanisms.
The plurality of keys protrude through openings of the opaque keyboard frame. A translucent top case is placed over the opaque keyboard frame. The plurality of keys protrude through openings of the translucent top case.
In some embodiments, the opaque keyboard frame has a generally smooth upper surface visible through the translucent top case. At least one module, such as a roller module or a multi-media module, may protrude through openings of the translucent top case.